


The Conqueror Worm

by Kelly1896



Category: Fate/Apocrypha
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly1896/pseuds/Kelly1896
Relationships: 黑枪主从





	The Conqueror Worm

吸血怪物在这里诞生了两次。

若干年有权限调阅其间详情的时钟塔讲师从如山的积灰文件中拣出这一纸记录，在一干亲熟的学生前点燃了一支烟，即使那几年大大小小的亚种圣杯战争在世界各地接连爆发，罗马尼亚的那一场也拥以足以称道的价值；除却规模破格与战局之戏剧性，那位公然向魔术协会宣战的御主更是值得玩味，一个人同时是很多个人，所有人提起达尼克·普雷斯通·尤格多米雷尼亚时都不会忘了提及他是个何等精明的男人，以及集合在千界树麾下，那支被苦心经营已久的势力，可他拿捏着数十年的蛰伏，最后也仅献上了这么一出丑陋而宏大的闹剧，这疑点又着实叫人看不清。

拥有君主头衔的讲师对于正义的辩证性判断不置可否，只是着重强调，这是在圣杯战争中从未有过的景象，在场的所有——英灵，人类，人造人在同一时刻抛下阵营之别站在了同一方向，这个世界承认与未承认的两位圣人指引他们向着更庞大的威胁兵刃相加；在这场对决中胜利向着普世认知上的正义倾斜，结局却充满讽刺，在发掘三枚令咒最具价值的使用法教科书上，达尼克会成为不可或缺的案例，乃至他最后满溢虚无主义做派的灵魂融合，也有不少后来者用相似的利维坦盛宴和狂欢来致以敬意。

那就像一个预兆，或是失控的先河，在那之后的所有圣杯战争中，此等事件就此屡见不鲜；脱离正轨的魔术师们突然发现，比起清教徒般醉心于死斗与胜利，周遭世俗和偶一为之的正义感抑或私欲——随便用哪个词称呼它，再也不是某种令人不屑一顾的存在。

圣杯战争正在逐渐变质。

“如果魔术师们能为了传说中的根源执着至此，那就不难想象，我们为何会在这一系列的道路上失控，”人群离去后埃尔梅罗二世将烟头摁在文件上，火星蔓延在瞬息之间，并非是抵达根源一事诱惑深重，只是魔术师们本就惯于偏执而不自知，才使得任何细小的欲念都可能沦为悲剧诱因。

随后他提及上个月前往冬木的新发现，严格来说只是一点端倪，比起存在更接近现象本身，万能的大圣杯确实有聆听过持有者的一点心愿，可惜无论他还是远坂，在将其解体前都无法再更接近真相一步。

阴影中身披斗篷的矮小女孩凑上前，如往日一样担当他唯一的沉默听众，格蕾拾起灰烬中最后一方碎片，上面的印刷字体清晰可辨，拥有那个名字的男人曾妄想与整个魔术世界为敌。

埃尔梅罗二世瞥了她掌心一眼，眉间有种深刻的疲倦。

“虽然他错得离谱，但也称得上是一件壮举。”

1.

有人在用陌生的语言向他致辞。

确切来说是“他们”，但他的lancer的那部分自承受了ruler的洗礼咏唱后便再无声息，想来再过不久最后属于他的这缕意识也将消散，这事合情合理，只是谁也说不好到底要多久。

不知名的致辞仍在继续，音节古老繁复，尝试去辨认的行为纯属徒劳，旋即他便发现眼下自己既无形体也无听力，所以那致辞实属幻觉，或是漫长生涯间隙中的某处破碎记忆，灵魂融合后涌入了他的lancer的大量记忆，如果说尚且维持主从契约时不自觉的梦境窥视有如轻吻得体适度，眼下这光景想必要比一只怪物被开膛破肚更令人不堪了。

他很高兴仍能为lancer当时的神情感到玩味。

这个既非英灵也不再是人类的存在，花了点时间想他们是怎么走到这一步的，然后发现答案无迹可寻，这一切都不是必须的，却又是必然的，抽换掉任何一个偶然性他也许会拥得胜利，但——

他最后一次在日落时分惊醒。

热汗淋漓中他看到镜中的自己两鬓斑白，这必然又是错觉，即使在那个尚未脱身的梦魇中他也从未真正衰老过，介于魔力联系的双方都有部分责任，他认为有必要带上国际棋盘与lancer好好谈谈。

预言梦像条老态龙钟的黑猫跟在他脚旁，达尼克厌恶的扶住额首，伸手将影子赶走。

2.

多可怕啊，死者复生。

长久的晦暗中他坐在扶手椅上端视那颗风化严重的颅骨，半是为着屏息将魔力注入，也因那过程确实称得上赏心悦目。醇厚的魔力像触肢末梢颤巍巍包拢住那残骨，沙漏被倏然倒置，时间付诸于其上的痕迹尽数返还。 

首先回归的是完整的颅骨轮廓——和他印象中的一样，那亡者有着饱满的前额，随即是脑组织液，苦于缺少一副皮肉裹束而四处流淌，魔术师像在独自观赏一出胶卷倒放的默片，没有想象中的虫蚁啃噬，从肌肉重生的趋势他得以熟稔亡者颊上每一块被剜去的血肉所在，脂膏肌理，触手滑腻，薄薄的皮肤掩盖一切龃龉，他见证的既是死亡也是新生。

三个夜晚的吟咒后圣遗物准备就绪，回到了被赋予意义的最初状态；最终召唤前达尼克郑重其事地将它摆放在银制盘子里，饱受重蹈覆辙后他保留了这个习惯，只因为他坚信必须做些什么来增添那枯槁金发间的美感。

即使被施以怎样温柔的碰触，那双眼窝深处的金色瞳孔也不会醒来...灵魂总是迟于皮囊的回归,魔术师明明比任何人都要清楚这一点。

英灵在召唤阵中现身时，作为触媒的圣遗物也随之枯败，达尼克在俯身行礼前瞥了一眼银盘中的灰黑残髑，倏然间他为不知名的惶恐缠身，连带业已衰弛的灵魂一道战栗起来，这场面熟稔又陌生，却偏偏缺乏实感，似有无数个雷同的梦景层叠套嵌，揭开七层面纱*他端坐在同一个人的遍地尸骸中，托起银盘子亲吻一颗鲜活头颅，在他之前已有无数个达尼克对魔术协会开战，在他之后，千界树的族长也将继续耗费三个夜晚凝视那片破碎骸骨，他真的有从这场战争中脱过身吗？

“.....即是余的master?”

那声音惊醒了他，千万梦境收拢合一，层叠虚幻中只有他的Lancer和掌间令咒是永恒不变的存在，瓦拉几内大公、德古拉伯爵、龙公之子、弗拉德三世...这君王有太多称谓，护国鬼将也终不敌几世纪的流言，落得一个面目模糊的凄凉下场，就这点而言他们倒是十分相称。

达尼克露出些真切的欣悦神色，因为千界树又一次得到了这片土地上最强的Lancer，更因他终于得以抛开了每一次都如出一辙的繁文缛节，整夜的战略推演，虚伪的红酒杯与谈机，还有那些心照不宣，露骨的禁忌...他上前揽紧现界英灵时堪称僭越，指尖精准扣在对方的肩胛骨上，那处曾有骨翼挣破血肉伸展而出，即使是曾作为灵魂共持者他也没能对那一切感同身受，这不免是个遗憾，但也不要紧，他早已不求事事顺心。

“......感谢您的归来”

魔术师手背上的令咒浮现出一缕殷红，那点光彩与卷曲的浅淡金发几经摩挲，转瞬即逝。

3.

达尼克面前摆着两方如出一辙的金属匣，已打开的那只中有一枚黯淡的十字架*，对着光依稀可辨认出浓浊血渍层层沁入前的一星点银光，千界树的族长拢着那坠子，像是在低头聆听它旧主生前最后的信仰。

信仰，那是另一种可能性，他不无惋惜地想，可能这才是他自幼记忆中那位英雄实际该有的模样。

所幸还有足够的时间去浪费和创造。

于是他将那枚过于陈旧的祈祷用具缠绕在手上，随即像无数次排演好的那样，伸向另一尊潘多拉魔匣，托起颅骨时那块金属正紧贴他皮肤烙下一个十字，错觉中连陈年血浆都灼人滚烫，男人微笑着执起手杖，按着腕间十字，走向他命定的战场。

Fin.


End file.
